Slavery
by Nakapa999
Summary: What would happen if one day, Harry's ego got in the way and turn Hermione's life into slavery? little quick one shot with Bellarmione. not too much but a lil smut. Have fun!


_A/N welp here goes my first one-shot. good luck and hope it's fun! _

_FYI, I've never left America, so therefore I'm not JK Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter world._

* * *

_What is going to happen?_ Was the only thing that flew through Hermione's mind as she was trapped inside a small cage that was in some sort of a damp, dark, cold, basement. Hermione was trying to replay the last few hours that got her here all alone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were snooping on Draco because Harry was so paranoid about Draco and how he is now "Dark." He dragged Ron and me down alleyways that were unknown just to follow Draco.

Then Suddenly we were ambushed by two figures, one with long white hair attacking Ron. She was not quick enough to grab her wand when a tall curly black hair figure invaded her vision. Before a flash of light hit her, she heard a very sadistic cackling that echoed through her entire body sending shivers through her body as she lost conscious.

Hermione then woke up curled up in a ball at the bottom of the cage shivering from the cold metal bottom of the cage. It didn't help Hermione that she couldn't see around her for it was pitch black. She tried to reach for her wand, but let out a deep sigh when she noticed it was not in the usual spot on her hip.

She tried talking to see if the boys were here in this dreaded place. No response made Hermione shudder in fear. She was alone, in the dark, no idear where she was, and completely helpless. She felt weak as she didn't have control over this situation which she craved on a normal basis. When she didn't have control or any knowledge on this situation, she would either go insane, or just shut down in fear.

Before she could lay down back into her little ball, after two hours of being in complete silence, there was noise. It came from across the room, sounding of a metal door unlocking. She Hermione didn't care who it was, enemy or not, she was glad someone knew she was down here and was going to take her away.

Even seeing the filthy rat Peter Pettigrew. He was slowly making his way over to her cage holding a dimly lit lamp. He brought the lamp up to her face as he reached the bars of her cage. She tried very hard not to smile and show her enemy the joy of actually seeing someone. But that joy immediately faded as he lifted his other hand showing his wand pointing it right at her head. "try anything stupid, and I will easily kill you." He muttered as Hermione acknowledged by not saying a word back away from the bars.

At the flick of his wand, her cage opened as he Pettigrew stepped aside letting Hermione go first. She was able to see a few other cages around the room, but were sadly vacant. That could only mean one of two things. Either Harry and Ron got away, or they are with our captors. She obviously hoped for the first option, but knew the odds would be very unlikely. Pettigrew pushed her out of her thought as she was now faced a flight of stairs leading out of this dreaded place. She saw light at the top of the stairs as her eyes squinted but her heart leaped hoping it would mean something good.

Her hopes were soon stomped on when she reached the top and saw a large dimly lit room. There was a huge chandelier that was obviously not used, along with portraits around the room with dark grey and green lined the walls. The floor was black wood with a large rug that was the length of majority of the room. Hermione automatically assumed that she was in Voldemort's headquarters. Her heart started racing as her eyes scanned the room trying to help her understand where she actually was.

Then she found it, a picture of Draco Malfoy and his mother and father in a family portrait handing above a large fireplace across the large room. Hermione knew it was wrong of Harry to mess with Draco. Whether he was with Voldemort or not, it can't be good if we got caught or even found out the truth about Draco. But Harry was caught up in his own world and was worried about his ego, that he was blind when it came to his friends.

Interrupting Hermione's thoughts, she heard 2 sets of clicking echoing slowly getting louder and closer. Just a few seconds of anticipation, Hermione was not expecting to see the figures before her. It was Narcissa Malfoy followed by the dreadful Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix casually smiled at Hermione walking around the room until she eyed Pettigrew. Hermione was suddenly pushed down onto her knees as he backed away at the wave of Bellatrix's hand. Bellatrix swayed closer to Hermione as if she was some form of creature.

Hermione's heart started to beat quicker and skipped each time Bellatrix would get closer. Hermione felt as though her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She was face to face with the second deadliest creature in the world, aside from Voldemort. Bellatrix was even stalking Hermione like she was her prey. Hermione knew that this was not going to end well, and just trying to imagine what the boys went through.

Apparently Hermione was so caught up in fear and worry that she didn't notice Bellatrix just a mere inch away from her own face as she was slapped hard. "you better listen to me you filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix stood up looking down at Hermione like a dog. "I'm pure, and you are dirty. You are below the shit of a rat. You will do exactly as I say. Got it filthy mudblood?"

Hermione had heard many stories of the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange who was all about keeping magic pure and was ready to kill anyone who was not pure. Hermione was surprised that she was still even alive being infront of the infamous Lestrange that even defeated Auror's and drove the Longbottom's to lose their sanity. Hermione noticed herself taking a long time to answer, but was thankful she wasn't backhanded before she could speak. "you will never control me." Apparently that was not what Bellatrix wanted.

In response, Hermione got a kick in the face as Bellatrix hissed now pacing around the room. "that was not a smart idea Mudblood." Narcissa spoke from across the room sitting in a nice black leather chair admiring the site of her cold blooded sister. Hermione could taste the blood as she had bitten her tongue splitting it from the blow. Her right side of her face also stung hearing a slight ringing in her ears.

Slowly picking herself back up, she was soon hit was a Cruciatus Curse. She crumbled down hitting the floor hard causing her head to spin along with the thousand heated knifes being stabbed into her body all at once. Her body twisted in ways that never thought possible. Not even 30 seconds the curse was lifted as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"do not make me repeat myself, you are filthy mudblood, and lower than rats shit. Therefor you stay on your knees or lay on the floor and obey." Hermione still twitched remnants of the curse along with the threats of Bellatrix hanging over her like a hawk.

"yes." Hermione spoke slowly reaching to her knees.

"yes, 'Mistress.'" Bellatrix hissed placing her wand against Hermione's neck.

Gulping trying to keep herself calm looking into the dark black eyes of the predator above her. "yes, Mistress." She whispered feeling herself lower her self worth. She has never been treated as if she was a slave. It sickened Hermione of her actions, but she knew she had no choice if it involved her life.

"good Muddy!" Bellatrix began pacing again for a few more seconds until she stood by the fireplace pointing her wand lighting a nice bright fire. "now, lets get down to business. Bellatrix slightly mobed facing towards Hermione having the fire glow off her beautiful pale skin. _Wait, beautiful_? "So tell me this? Why were you following my nephew Draco down in Knockturn Alley?" I then turned to look at Narcissa who put down a book that she was apparently reading and face me glaring.

My heart was pounding again as I went back n forth between the two sisters. "Harry was just curious what Draco was doing."

"Crucio!" the knives came back burning off my skin as it stabbed through my body also breaking and bending my bones into unimaginable ways. Her screams and cries echoed through the manor as she begged for it to stop. She didn't know what she did to deserve the curse. But feeling it the second time in her life within just a few minutes, she understood how the Longbottoms, lost their sanity. Hermione was now fearful that she was going to become like them if this continued.

The curse ended just as quick as it started, but she still felt the lingering pain as the twitching couldn't be helped. Her tears stung her eyes as she looked up at the women in confusion. Bellatrix swiftly kneeled before Hermione's now bruised face as she grabbed her jaw as black eyes looked into Hazel. "don't you dare lie to me Muddy. I am not the one you should be lying to. You would be dead by now if it wasn't for Narcissa who demands to know why three Gryffindor's would ambush a lone Slytherin. If we hadn't been there, what were you going to do to my nephew?" Hermione was now scared that even the truth wasn't going to work.

"I swear! Harry doesn't have the guts to hurt a fly! He just wanted to find evidence that Draco had gone dark, then he would go and tattle to Dumbledore. I swear that's all that was going to happen!" what happened next was nothing that Hermione would have ever expected. Bellatrix had a sharp blade up to her neck. She put enough pressure making the girl fall back onto her back hopeless. Bellatrix smiled as she saw the girl was innocent laying down, knowing that she could easily get the girl to submit to her.

Bellatrix slowly crawled ontop of Hermione straddling her waist. Hermione kicked trying to get out of Bellatrix's hold, but was halted by the knife slowly gliding against her neck up to her cheek as the cold blade stung her already bruised cheek. Moaning at the pain trying to punch and hit Bellatrix, her hands were soon bound out to the sides. Bellatrix leaned down to the young girl's ear hissing. "you're a filthy mudblood whore, and liar. And I will show you when happens to people who think they can lie to me and get away with it!"

Hermione felt her heart drop at the woman's words, but it was worse once Bellatrix started tearing away her skirt and robes. Hermione screamed trying to pull at the invisible restraints holding her arms down as she hopelessly fought the older woman. This woman was going to take advantage of Hermione and rape her. She will be tainted by darkness. The older woman slowly got off of Hermione as she moved down to her legs. Bellatrix grabbed the girl's knees spreading them apart to reveal the already drenched panties. "did the Mudslut wet herself earlier? How pathetic." Bellatrix hissed running her finger along the wet slit as Hermione tried desperately holding back her moans and cries.

What sent Hermion off the edge, was when the finger brushing against the slit suddenly plunged even through the fabric into Hermione. The sudden jolt in return got a yelp out of the young girl trying frantically to get free. But it just made it worse as Bellatrix cut off her underwear revealing her dripping core. Bellatrix admired her center as she brushed her knife against the girls thighs leaving drops of blood in it's wake.

Bellatrix started to lick up Hermione's core then moving over to the cuts mixing the blood with Hermione's under her touch, Bellatrix couldn't hold off anymore on the teasing. She ended up teasing herself prolonging the fun. Bellatrix gave the girl one last chance. Look up and over at the mudblood. "change your answer?"

Hermione was panting trying hard to answer. "I swear—" two fingers slammed right into Hermione's core while tight walls crushed Bellatrix's fingers as Hermione lost her virginity and was bombarded with pain. A smile played across the older woman's face as she realized what she had just done.

"looks like little weasel boy didn't get into your pants all these years. How pitiful." Bellatrix cackled as she pumped hard and fast taking away Hermione's virginity making sure she feels everything so she will remember it for the rest of her life. Nothing could ever make her forget this moment. And Bellatrix is going to savor this moment prolonging this as long as possible.

With each pump, Hermione felt herself lose a small piece of herself as she cried letting the pain engulf her. But to her own surprise, she started to feel something other than pain. It was some sort of pleasure and something building in the bottom pit of her stomach. She never felt these things before, nor knew what it was. Again she was helpeless with no knowledge of what was happened, but she somehow allowed herself to accept what was happening and welcomed the pleasure.

Seeing as time slowly ticked by, Bellatrix noticed how the painful cringing face turned to a slight smile and moans of pleasure. Pumping harder and sliding another finger, she received another loud scream as Hermione quickly got used to the wider thrusts and soon found herself grinding herself against the hand inside of her. Bellatrix gave her a twisted smile as she turned around to Narcissa nodding. Bellatrix felt the young mudslut close to her orgasm and hoped Narcissa would hurry. And just before Hermione went over the edge, she grabbed the rod iron from her cissy as she placed the rod iron right on the stomach of the mudslut as her screams filled the air. Screams of both pain and pleasure. She pulled away the rod iron looking at the new mark she branded the mud.

Hermione could barely see straight as she looked up at a smiling successful Bellatrix. She was able to leaned up but not without large amounts of pain. And her mouth fell open as she saw the symbol as for a slave of the black family. Tears flowed down Hermione's eyes knowing she was trapped forever. There was no way she could heal with magic brand. She would be known to be property to the black family, but then she was confused.

"you aren't, a Black." Hermione panted trying to make sense of the situation.

"apparently you haven't hear Muddy, I killed my husband. Therefore I am a Black. And you will forever be mine. And only mine." That twisted smile and laugh haunted her soul as she was able to look up over at Narcissa who was now about to leave the room.

"I guess she was telling the truth, sorry Cissy. But don't worry, I will be able to share my little mudslut if you are ever bored with Lucius."

Narcissa left without another word as Hermione face her new owner. "now, if you think that is the end of it, you are dead wrong." And that was day Hermione's soul died, as everyone mourned and didn't even bother to help save her. For they knew once branded magically, you are to serve out your sentence for all eternity.


End file.
